


All will be well

by ATLenya



Series: Fluff McFluffery Across Fandoms [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, damnit they're too cute, deaged!angels, spnbb!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATLenya/pseuds/ATLenya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From <a href="http://askspnbbverse.tumblr.com/">askspnbbverse</a> universe. Another movie night with our favorite miniature angels. Another disaster in the making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All will be well

**Author's Note:**

> So… I accidentally spnbbverse-fic’d…
> 
> spnbb!verse is all from the brilliant mind of [askspnbbverse](http://askspnbbverse.tumblr.com/), I only like to play in other people’s sandboxes and make a mess of things. And also fluff, I really like fluff… but I can’t write fluff for its own sake so slight angst… sorry…
> 
> Also, if you’ve never seen “[Homeward Bound](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b9Pxi9vfzfE)” you should be ashamed of yourselves! Now go find it!
> 
> Title inspired by the song [All Will Be Well](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dn5jVp-jrVE) by Gabe Dixon Band

Dean left the living room, knowing full well that Sam left to his own devices with both Balthazaar and Castiel in tyke forms was just asking for trouble, but he had a wayward lollypop-addicted mini-angel to find.  
They had been watching “Homeward Bound”. After the fiasco of “The Lion King” both brothers had been a bit hesitant of any movie they could show the (literal) little angels, for fear of another reaction like the tear-fest it brought; but in the end they just opened a Netflix page and after choosing a letter, elected a random “family” movie. They were already committed to it before they could realize how “Homeward Bound” might not be the best idea considering the audience. But they watched it, ignoring the muttering and pretending not to hear or see from the corner of their eyes when each angel, at different points of the movie, had to hide a little sniffle or turn their eyes away from the TV with what amounted to the cutest glare you could get from a whatever-their-apparent-age-was. 

It came as a surprise however, when the one who reacted the strongest was Gabriel. The sandy-haired angel watched the movie as far as the part near the end, when Shadow falls exhausted and covered in mud and cannot find the strength to stand up again, before he left in a flurry of feathers and without a single word uttered to anyone. Castiel was actually the one who reacted first, preparing to stand up and go fetch his wayward brother (albeit looking back at the movie and his friends turned babysitters, with a look of pained frustration), but Dean beat him to the punch, standing up and ruffling the tiny cherubim’s hair before leaving the room with only a passing glance at his brother. Sam and Dean knew each other enough, after all, to know perfectly well what was going on.

So here Dean was, trying to find the miniaturized archangel while wondering how his life had come to this. He’d tried his favorite hiding places first, but there was noone under the kitchen counter or in the wardrobe. He finally saw some light coming from the front of the house and walked out.

Gabriel was standing in the dusty driveway, waving his right hand around, creating shapes and colors, while his left hand clung with white knuckles onto the colourful lollipop that was left hanging by his hip, momentarily forgotten.

“He’s really stupid…” The diminutive angel snorted, without looking back toward the hunter.

“Who?” Dean enquired, he knew full well where this conversation was going (or at least he thought he had an inkling on it) but for these three little monsters, he kind of had to amend his ‘no chick-flick’ rule a little, if only so that he didn’t end up with melted candies all over the upholstery of his baby.

“Shadow…” Gabriel replied, shrugging his little shoulders. “All this time and he still believes that his Peter will be waiting for him… Only a blind fool would believe that…”

“It’s his choice.” The hunter replied non-committedly while falling on his haunches a few steps behind the archangel, he really wasn’t all that good with expressing shit godamnit! “Why shouldn’t he?”

“He ran himself rag trying to find them until he became too exhausted to continue…” The angel-boy continued, ignoring his guardian’s question. “Why not just find another nice family and settle there and forget about the whole thing? It’d be way easier on him, he’s too old for this… even Sassy and Chance, what did they think they were doing anyway? Crossing the country to find the family that deserted them??”

“They didn’t desert them. They were coming back. Just taking a vacation, you know that.” Dean remarked, putting a soothing hand on the tense little back in front of him, ignoring the lightly fluttering wings.

“Who takes vacations like that?! Without at least explaining to them? Without telling them when to wait for them? Or what to do while they’re gone? Who leaves his family hanging like they don’t matter any more than a speck of dust in the whole fucking universe?!” 

A short but powerful gust of wind unsettled the dust around them before stopping just as quickly. The tiny angel bowed his head, fists clenched tightly. 

“What do you want me to say, Gabe. Families suck. But sometimes they’re also the best thing that can happen to you. I mean, look at Chance, he was the stray, the one they weren’t sure they liked. Both Shadow and Sassy. But then they went on this adventure and they grew closer. Do you think Cas, Balthazaar and you would have ever gotten along if we hadn’t found you, all that time ago?” Dean was really making shit up as he went along, but at least it felt true to him, so maybe it’d be enough to calm the sandy-haired angel.

Said angel snorted lightly, leaning back imperceptibly against Dean’s hand on his back.

“Cas was created just before I left…” He grumbled under his breath. “And Balthazaar’s an asshole… I liked him well enough…”

“But now you three are like your own little fucked-up family…” The light-haired hunter prompted, letting the tip of his fingers trail on the little angel’s wing in a soothing gesture.

Gabriel huffed a little laughter at that. “That’s one way to put it…” He conceded with a slight shake of his head, before straightening up, forcing Dean to withdraw his hands. “Let’s go back in, I wanna know if they did all that for nothing…”

The abrupt change of subject didn’t faze the hunter who simply stood up and turned around to head back to the house. Dean didn’t say a word, even when a small hand came fitting into his and held his tightly as Gabriel sauntered beside him, licking away at his lollipop.

~Fin


End file.
